True
by Elwyndra
Summary: OneShot The struggle between Emilina and with the Mirror of Erised.


**True**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K.Rowling and her wonderful imagination. What I do own is Emilina and her mother.

The Mirror is a special thing,

A useful object to begin with,

A very powerful artifact,

That will make even the most honest craze with greed,

But the truth lies deep in the glass,

And the mirror desires something as well,

It desires attention from mortal eyes,

And aura coming from the wizards and witches,

the mirror could be used for good,

But only the most true of heart may do so.

Emilina sobbed angrily as she rushed through the hall, running fast away from the bullies who took her glasses and her books from her. She slipped and fell, tears pouring from her eyes as she heard a portrait shriek, 'NO RUNNING!'

Emilina cried a bit more and stumbling terribly, she continued to escape from the cruel voices and laughs that had come from the bullies.

She saw a rusty looking door in front of her direction and when she came in front of it, she fumbled with the doorknob. Her vision was blurry, from both her blinding tears and eyesight, but she managed to quickly go inside the room, shutting the door behind with a slam that echoed through the rather huge room.

It was icy cold in the room as Emilina sniffled. But her tears immediately ceased when she caught of the magnificent Mirror of Erised standing proudly on the ground.

Eyes wide with wonder and curiousity, she crept closer to the mirror in slow cauntious steps. As she got closer, the reflection of herself started to creep closer as well. Emilina gave a gasp of shock as she saw herself also gasp as well. But she saw something other than herself as well.

She saw her dead mother, who smiled at her gently with loving eyes. And Emilina, who was dressed in her pajamas, saw that she was dressed in a beautiful ballroom gown, her hair up in a curly ponytail, with a red diamond tiara on her head.

Her mother inside the mirror kept smiling softly, watching Emilina. A hand touched her shoulder in the mirror and Emilina, taking a shocked step forward, automatically tried to clutch at the hand tightly.

Instead, she touched her shoulder. Emilina, confused, saw a hint of sadness appear in her mother's eyes and Emilina understood now what this mirror was. It was a mirror that gave what she desired most, and it appeared here inside this mirror.

Desire can grasp at your heart,

And make you do incredibly foolish acts,

but you must fight the temptation,

Leave the Mirror to where it stands.

And that will be the most strongest will you have,

for many have been sucked into the beauty and magnifiscence of the mirror.

Do not let it pull you too,

Don't let it seduce you to stay.

Emilina seemed to stare at her beautiful loving and caring mother, who now also stared at her with the same look she always wore before she had died. Emilina's heart felt loved but filled with sadness as well as she felt tears rush to her eyes again and fall from her cheeks in big teardrops. Her hand reached out towards the mirror, and her reflection also seemed to do the same, touching her hand. But what guarded the touch was a thin glass that parted them from the real world Emilina was in and the illusional world the other Emilina and her mother were in. Emilina started to cry furiously, as she saw her mother frown and look at her with genuine worry, which was not something Emilina had seen since her mother had actually died.

"Mom... I miss you...! I love you... I love you so much it hurts..." Emilina sobbed with a stutter, letting her anguish and pain pour down with every tear. Emilina's mother walked closer towards Emilina and touched her hand as well, grasping the hand of the other Emilina. Emilina stared tearfully as she, though she couldn't feel it, saw her mother hug her other self tightly.

Emilina could almost feel the touch and warmth of her mother near her.

The mirror wants to be free,

And the wizard and witches that stood before the mirror also needs freeing,

And help is wanted from both sides.

But if you desire.

It will not just come from the mirror,

but from your heart,

and it will come true,

for a desire is a true object,

anything can happen,

if you believe.

Emilina closed her eyes shut, trying to imagine the touch and warmth. She wanted to believe her mother was here, that, like in old times, her mother was alive and well, hugging like always whenever she came home for the holidays.

Emilina believed. And hoped that a miracle would happen.

And she believed with all her might.

Then she saw her. In the darkness inside her eyes, she saw a shining star, in the shape of a woman, come towards her.

Automatically, her arms stretched out, eyes still closed. Closer and closer the shining star came until it was very close that it blinded her. Emilina smiled as the light slowly dimmed and she saw her mother, smiling like in the mirror, at her.

"Mom..." Emilina spoke, feeling so happy as her mother's eyes sparkled and she spoke, "Emilina... I love you forever."


End file.
